Uncertain Fate
by urowen
Summary: A last battle between Vampires and Werewolves has torn families apart. With the loss of Jasper Cullen, ALice begins to go insane. Can someone who once could see a person's fate, find a new one heself. Rated for future content Alice/OC pairing.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello my fellow Twilight fans. I am a new twilighter and haven't finished the last book yet, mainly because I didn't like how it was going, with the whole Jacob chapters "Eew Werewolves" *shudder*. Ok that's out of my system. I do not know actually how Bella gets changed so when it happens I will be way off I know. This story starts shortly after Eclipse and I am not positive if I will put in multiple POV or just one. I do not own any of the place or people, besides the OC that you will meet shortly. Like chapter one shortly lol. Don't be too mad at me, Alice won't be all sulky forever, but she had just lost the love of her life and her visions are starting to come and go so she is a little upset. Hope you read and please tell me what you think so I don't feel like a complete Twilight Noob. Thank you all and as before I love all my readers.

* * *

The day was dreary, as if it knew of the troubles that had occurred inside the small town of Forks Washington. Today was the day that the Cullen's mourn the passing of their son, Jasper. A fight had broken out among the werewolves and vampires again, and normally the fighting would end after a few injuries, and they would go back to their tentative peace. This time, however, both sides had lost a crucial member of the families. Jasper was the first to fall, and in an act of revenge Alice had disregarded all safety and destroyed Jacob Black, the killer of Jasper. After the dust settled, Billy Black and Dr. Carlisle Cullen had talked, and a new treaty was formed, one that would stop the fighting forever. Billy had decided to take his entire tribe and move, unable to live in the same area as the place where his son had died. He didn't blame the Cullen's; he blamed his son for being jealous of Edward and his new bride, Bella. That was the end of the wolves in Forks.

Most of the Cullen's had taken the death extremely harshly, but none as bad as Alice, the normally bubbly seer of the family. She was destined to be with Jasper forever and now that dream had been thwarted in a matter of seconds. Her brothers had to bind her down and lock her in her room, for she was on the brink of going to Italy, much like Edward had tried when he left Bella. Forced to bring food to her and force it down her throat at times, she slowly started to lose her mind. The visions she had were rare, and often mistaken. This helped very little for the healing process, as she would toss and turn, often begin screaming with frustration. No one liked seeing her like this, but they also didn't want to lose another family member.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bella asked as she leaned her head against Edwards stone like shoulder, her arms snuggled around his broad chest as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Edward looked down at her and smiled his angelic smile.

"She will be fine, she is starting to come to terms with it, and soon it will be safe to let her out of her room." He rubbed his fingers across the tear tracks and wiped them clean, as he looked back at the room and listened for Alice's thoughts. They were always the same.

"_What's the use, I have lost him, lost my abilities. Why do they keep me here?"_ The thoughts were darker than she had ever thought of, but she felt no need to be bright. Edward sighed and shook his head. He turned to his bedroom with Bella and laid her down.

"You need to sleep, Emmet and I need to go out and get her some food again, so we will be right back. Do not worry, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie are all here to make sure she is safe from her self. Now sleep." He whispered into Bella's ear with the sweet lullaby voice that melted her every time he decided to use it. She yawned and was quickly lulled to sleep, where Edward had flew out the room and found his brother and both quickly headed out the door on a hunt. This was life now, peaceful, long and slow. But the fear of death and danger was gone now, and along with it, excitement. Or so they thought.


	2. Chp 1: East Meets West

A/N Well my actual first chapter that includes the new character. What do you think? Is he too strange for your taste? I do believe I am going to keep going in his point of view but that may change later in the story, I may be giving a try at writing Alice as a character. Again I am sorry she is so OOC but think of what she is going through. Thank you all again and please review I love hearing what you all think.

* * *

**ngw-ox: **Thank you for being my first reveiw, I was waiting for that so I can post this chapter. Let me know if you are continuing to like it.

* * *

It was yet another cloudy damp day in Forks when Christopher had arrived. He was used to bad weather, coming from the one state where weather changed more often than a woman changes clothes, but he wasn't used to a constant cloud cover. He had ventured this way to give his condolences to the second largest vampire coven for their loss, although it had been a year since he had heard the news. Any vampire that was active in the community of his kind knew of the Cullen's and what they were. He strived at their same ideals, and had always wanted to visit, but was unsure if he would be comfortable around the large group. He had always been alone, for so long isolation starts to grow on you. Yes he had been around towns and was social, but never for anything longer than an hour. But now he had his reason to go, and that was all it took. He started his trek slow, never one for rushing anywhere. When he finally had arrived in Forks, the smell of the Cullen's was stronger than anything he remembered and he quickly followed the scent. There he stood, in front of the barely visible drive to the house of the Cullen's. Unsure if he had made a smart decision, surely they would still be mourning and his company would be more of a nuisance. Before he had a chance to turn and run he was suddenly flanked by two male vampires with evil smiles across their faces. He swallowed a lump and extended his gloved hand out to the larger of the two. They just looked down at it and shook their heads as an older vampire approached, walking this time and stood in front of him.

"Welcome to Forks friend, you are in our territory and ask that you do not hunt while you are here." The man said with a softer, calm expression. Chris had to shake his head for a second before words were able to form. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"We thank you for your concern but we are fine, the initial shock is gone and we are glad that one would come to mourn as well." The golden haired one said, answering the comment that never left Chris's mouth. He nodded his head and looked at the other two, who held a frustrated look at the interruption.

"I am impressed that the stories mistaken how strong your power was, Edward, if I am not mistaken." He said realizing what happened. An innocent smile spread across his lips as he turned to the other two and shrugged his shoulders. "As I was about to say, I had come to offer my condolences for your loss, and had always wanted to meet the famous Cullen Coven." He said now looking at the other two. The older man's smile warmed up while the larger guy was still tentative. All three took turns to shake his hand and turned.

"If you had heard of us, I assume you know that we house a human and you are to control yourself or leave now." The older man said as the group of four slowly made their way towards the house.

"He is used to human contact; in fact, he too is a 'vegetarian'." Edward commented for him, using the inside joke the Cullen's use for their animal diet. Chris smiled as they approached the large house and got a smell of something amazing, assuming it was the human he sighed. As he entered three females were there, two vampires flanking a human. The one on the right had a calming welcome look about her, but the other had beauty beyond reason and seeped danger. A curious looked crossed Chris's face and before he caught his thoughts from wondering, Edward picked up on it.

"She wasn't what you smell was she?" He asked him as he made his way to the human, Bella, Chris deducted. He shook his head and now both males had a curious look on their faces. Shaking the mystery from his head, he made his way forward and held his hand out to the females, each of which took it gently and shook it.

"My name is Christopher Luck, but everyone calls me Chris. I am here to offer my condolences for your passing member and also to see the Cullen family in person." He looked at each member and the math in his head was off, someone was missing. He was shaken from his thoughts when Bella took his hand and turned it over in her hands.

"Why the gloves?" her innocent voice surprised him and he smiled back.

"Just a precaution." He said as innocently as possible, finding things as far from it to think about. Everyone instinctually looked at Edward, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't want any one of us to know apparently." He said before taking Bella up the stairs and out of sight. The bigger guy and the beautiful woman, whom he had figured out to be Emmet and Rosalie, left out the door and Carlisle made a comment about needing to be at the hospital. So Chris was there alone, Esme had kindly offered to keep him company, so he had agreed, there was still so much he wanted to learn.

"So, may I ask where Alice is? I had counted in my head the number that was last known for your family and that is the only one I am missing?" He asked sitting down on a couch as she started cleaning areas where a small amount of dust accumulated. She had a small sadness cross her face before she regained her original nature and looked over to him.

"She had taken Jasper's death the hardest and she has only begun recovering her own will. I do believe she is out hunting, but I may be wrong." She said lightly and Chris sighed and only smiled. "So where do you come from?" she asked after she could no longer find anything to straighten or clean.

"Well I am from the east coast, Michigan actually, the weather there is fun." She laughed at his comment about the weather and shook her head. "Hunting isn't as open there though. Most common thing you will find is deer, but occasionally you will find some bears or wolves." He continued, not sure what he was achieving by giving her his boring story of his life. They both became more comfortable when the slamming of the front doors alerted an arrival. There standing in torn clothes and blood stained skin was Alice. The smell nearly knocked Chris to the floor as he recognized where the odd smell came from. He hair short and black spiked in various directions looked as wild as the look in her eyes showed. Chris had to swallow a lump in his throat, and opened his mouth to greet the new arrival. Before he had a chance, she growled at him and flew up the stairs and slammed her door, wood cracking and a metal crash erupted before silence ensued. He looked up the stairs for a while before back at Esme, who seemed up scathed by her adopted daughter's entrance.

"She isn't upset with you, well, not personally." She tried to comfort him with little avail. "She has the ability to see when things happen, and since the death, her visions have been wrong, if she has any at all. Carlisle thinks it is just the stress that is bothering her power, although no one truly knows what can affect the powers." She said innocently as she stood up and smiled. "I must apologize but I need to start making food for Bella, it seems she is getting hungry."

"Allow me to join you; I always was curious as to seeing food made." Chris smiled as he stood as well and followed the woman into the kitchen.


	3. Chp 2: Life From Death

A/N: First actual contact between Chris and Alice. And we now know why Chris wore the gloves. But why does Alice smell different to him than the rest of the Cullen's? Why did Alice get so defensive over Chris? And are Alice's powers ever going to be as strong as they were before Jasper's death? Find these and more … eventually. LOL sorry couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hope I am giving you a story worth reading. Always I love my readers and love reviews.

* * *

ngw-ox: Again, thank you for the review. I know, i felt sorry for her, hopefully this will make you feel slightly better.

* * *

The day was winding down to a close when Bella had finished eating and most of the family was sitting around a giant piano, Edward playing a tune that Chris didn't recognize but could feel the sadness with each key stroke. He looked around and noticed Alice still had not left her bedroom. He quickly excused himself, pretending he needed to use his phone and didn't want to bother the beautiful sound. He quickly made his way up the stairs and followed the overwhelming smell of Alice and stopped in front of her door. He raised his hand to knock but held his arm still, unsure if the fact he surprised her would be a bad thing. He swallowed a lump in his throat and decided to knock anyway. There was no response for a while and Chris decided to give up on the quest when the door opened with a faint creek. He peeked in and noticed Alice surrounded by pictures. He sighed; he had never had to experience such a loss, and knew he could not come close to comforting her. She looked up at him and didn't attempt to smile, but kept her eyes locked onto his. The color was a dark gold, borderline black, but Chris had started this so he was not going to chicken out now. He walked the full way in and lightly shut the door.

"I am fine; you don't need to worry about me." She said, her eyes following his every movement, constantly trying to form a thought of what was going to happen. Chris knew what she was trying to do and sighed.

"Don't push it; it will only make things worse. I am sure if you let it come back to you on its own, you will have it back before you know it." Chris said as he sat down on the tiny bright yellow couch. He looked around and finally noticed the brightness of the room and how the feeling did not match the woman that was sitting on the floor now. He couldn't form a conversation and he was feeling worse every second that silence filled the room.

"Why do you wear gloves? It isn't like you have to hide that you are a vampire here." She asked fidgeting with the photos, starting to put a large amount of them back in a box and sighing as she watched each one, like it would walk away on its own. Chris sighed, he didn't want to tell the family about his power, he was scared they would either shun him or want to use him like everyone else did.

"My touch does things to our kind." He said, trying to think of ways to explain it so it wasn't a lie, but not give enough information for the family to find out.

"You are worried about Edward aren't you?" She had an accusing tone in her voice and more stated the fact instead of asked the question. He nodded and she sighed. "Is it that bad?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Chris smiled weakly at her as he stood up.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He asked looking at her, thinking maybe a little distance and excitement could make the mood brighten. She looked at him curiously and nodded her head. "Then, follow me and I will show you what it is like." He said before turning and leaving the room down the stairs. When he got looks from everyone in the room, music stopped and the television going at a very low tone, he smiled.

"I am going to hunt, and Alice had volunteered to show me the best places." He said giving her a helpful look and she nodded, not saying anything. Carlisle and Esme smiled, while everyone else still looked curious. The two soon left and ran far into the woods, far enough for Edward to not know where they were with his thoughts.

"Ok, now what is this power of yours?" She asked getting angry with all the secretive movements. Chris merely nodded and removed his glove, extending his pale hand towards her. She looked at it for a second, hoping to see what will happen before she grabs it.

"Do you truly think I would come all this way just to kill you?" He asked placing the glove in his pocket and trying his best to comfort her. She became frustrated with herself and grabbed his hand faster than she had expected to. Suddenly her look changed. Her once pale face began to fill with color. The icy cold that matched Chris's touch soon warmed up and her breathing became ragged and labored. Chris quickly let go and forced his hand in his pocket, grabbing the glove. As quickly as it start, her features returned and she was once again pale, but now she became exhausted and sat down on the ground.

"What … What did you do?" She asked not looking up from her position on a rock. Chris began to yell at himself for not thinking it through all the way, but had no other clues as to how to help. She forced her head up at him sharply as he noticed the start of tears as he closed his eyes. "I was crying, I can't cry, vampires can't cry. Yet I was crying and I was cold and I could feel how cold you were." She started rambling. Chris opened his eyes and looked at her apologetically.

"You were human, for a second. That is what my touch does, and that is why I hide it. Can you imagine what vampires would do to feel that again, experiments to try and make a cure? I can't have it out and be looked at as a tool instead of a being. I have had to live alone for centuries, keeping vampire contact to a minimum." He said as he sat down on the ground and straightened his glove on his hand and smoothed it against his skin. She looked at him in a new light, the look of amazement that he hadn't seen since he has met her. The look was soon replaced with a quick blank look, than returning to its sadness.

"What did you see?" He asked looking at her, getting a sad sigh as a response.

"I think Edward is on his way." She said, cringing at the word 'think' and deciding to stand and brush her torn clothes off. Before Chris had a chance to do the same, he felt a strong hand pushing him back down on the stone. It was in fact Edward, and he apparently had brought Bella, who was now kneeling near Alice.

"What did you do?" Edward asked as Chris quickly blanked his mind. He had a very good defense of his mind. He would focus on painting a black wall, kind of a double whammy. He didn't look up, just kept his eyes on Alice, who still hadn't moved from her standing position. He could feel the stare leave him and head towards Alice and guessed that she had kept her word about not letting Edward read her thoughts. His frustration was easily shown through the grip tightening on Chris's shoulder.

"Were you crying?" Bella's soft voice broke through everyone's concentration as Bella stood up and cupped Alice face between her hands trying to get a good look at her tear stained cheeks. Bella gave Edward a worried look, which in turn lifted Chris up and threw him over his shoulder. "Edward, put him down!" Bella shouted but he wasn't listening. He walked over to Alice and asks for her to take Bella home. Alice nodded and let Bella grab around Alice's waist. They were soon all rushing towards the house and in the living room, where Chris was thrown to the wooden floor.

"Edward!" Bella, Esme and Carlisle all shouted at the same time, but Chris put up his hand in protest.

"It is ok, in a way I deserved it." Chris responded as he finally was able to stand on his own for the first time since Alice held his hand. He dusted himself off and looked around at all the members of the Cullen family looking at him besides Alice, who had moved her way next to him. "I should probably explain why I was being so secretive. You see, the reason I wear my gloves is…" He began before Alice cut him off.

"No, you do not need to tell anyone. He showed me something and asked for me to keep it a secret. And before you all ask, yes I was crying, and I will not talk about it. Now everyone leave him alone or else." Her emotions shook the family for a minute, she hadn't been anything other than dreary since Jasper's death, and this new Alice was a step in a better direction. Esme hugged Carlisle closely and headed back into the living room. The rest grumbled something and went in different directions. Bella had smiled at Chris and followed Alice to her room. Chris backed up to the door and leaned against it and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me what your power is, I want to know what you did to make Alice act like that" Edwards voice came from the steps, apparently not allowed in Alice's room. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't know. I am as surprised she did that as you guys are. I am just this small town vampire in a new place. I was going to talk to her one last time before I left, so I may be here for a little longer." Chris said pushing himself off of the wall and walking closer to the stairs. He decided to sit down next to Edward and enjoy this time to talk.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Alice hasn't been the same since Jasper, and earlier I thought I caught a glimpse of who she used to be. I think if you leave, she will just go back to her old self. Besides, you are still curious as to why she smells different from the rest of us." He gave Chris a knowing grin and shook his head. Chris looked towards the door and shook his head as well.

"I guess, but I don't think I had anything to do with it, not me personally at least." Chris said as he hung his head down towards the floor and sighed. Edward patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Well, I have to see if my wife will let me see her yet." He smiled hurtfully for a second, causing both men to start laughing and Chris wished him luck, before making his way to the living room and sitting on the plush couch.


	4. Chp 3: Breakfast Bloopers

A/N Hello folks, sorry about the late post, been slightly busy as much. I have been writing some so i have a few finished already and making sure I give you all time to read and enjoy. I am currently reading the last book, although it is extremely slow. I may be including some things from there but not much as there is no Jacob or Jasper. Hope you all are still enjoying this and remember I love you all, and love reviews.

* * *

The morning came with an eerie mask of clouds. A storm was brewing and the dreary mood had seeped its way into Chris. He was really missing the sun, it was nice to see and as long as he was well hidden, he would soak in the heat. The rest of the night was quite lonesome. Edward hadn't come back down, so Chris had assumed Alice and Bella were done talking. No one really left their room's beside Rosalie who shook her head as she made her way down the steps and headed out the door.

'She doesn't seem to like me.' He thought as he walked into the living room and flashed through the channels faster than normal. He had no drive to watch television, he wanted to say goodbye to everyone and thank them for the hospitality. Edward's words rang through his head when that thought came back up.

_"I don't think that would be a good idea. Alice hasn't been the same since Jasper, and earlier I thought I caught a glimpse of who she used to be. I think if you leave, she will just go back to her old self."_

The old Alice, the doom and gloomy girl that didn't match the mood of her room; He smiled when he remembered her room, full of color and brightness as she sat on her floor. It almost appeared to be raining in the room with the dark feeling she emanated. He sighed for a second when his ears picked up on a strange noise. It sounded like someone was cooking. He inhaled deeply and crinkled his nose. 'Eggs,' he thought as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. The smoke was floating in every direction as the grease popped on the counter. There was Rosalie scratching frantically at the metal pan. The sight caused a chuckle to pass through Chris and he walked over to a window and opened it up.

"Normally it isn't as good black as it is yellow." He said leaning against the window fanning at the smoke pushing it from the room. She merely growled as a wad of eggs fell to the floor. With a sigh he pushed off the window and walked over to her. "Do you need some help?" he asked as he reached for the spatula she was holding. She nipped at his fingers and growled again.

"If you want to help, make some toast." Her hiss made him jump back for a second, but he only nodded and went to the loaf of bread sitting on the counter next to a toaster. He put the slices in and judged the setting. Pulling the lever down he turned to face the blonde, now mixed with brown yellow lumps in her hair. He reached up and picked a large piece out of her hair. The feeling must have scared her as she whipped around and threw him to the ground, forgetting his hold on her hair. He fell, pulling her with him by the hair. Her elbow hit the handle of the pan and sent eggs flying in every direction as it settled inches from Chris's face. Her growl intensified but was quickly cut off by a high pitched laughter. Rolling over and propping himself up he saw six figures all with different expressions.

Emmet was doing his best to hide a wide smile that constantly threatened to split his head in two. Carlisle and Esme were both looking curiously at the two on the floor, half smiling half questioning. Edward had a frustrated look that almost matched Rosalie's and Bella looked concerned. She looked like she was ready to cry. The laughing, however, came from Alice. She stood there in a bright red shirt that hung on her body well and tight pants that hung low on her hips. Her laughter became contagious as most of the members joined in, including Chris. Edward looked warningly at Chris, hearing his thoughts, before losing the fight against the laughter.

"That looked even better than in my head." She laughed; a bounce in her voice that Chris was sure hadn't been there in a long time. It warmed him up to see her happy, even if it was at his own expense. Rosalie pushed him over and stood up before dusting egg off her and glaring at him.

"Well I _was _going to make you breakfast Bella, but nosey over here got it over the floor." She said as she pointed her thumb at Chris, who only gave his best impression of a hurt puppy. The look must have missed its mark, because it caused the group to laugh harder. This made Rosalie even more upset as she stormed pass the group and up her stairs. Chris got up and leaned against the counter and looked around for a broom.

"It is ok; I will get it for you. I need to pay you for that much entertainment." Edward said as he left and found the broom.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked as she slowly walked up to Chris, still insure of how tamed he ws around humans. He only smiled and nodded his head.

"The real question is, are you insane? You are certainly brave for touching Rose's hair like that." Alice said as she flipped her short hair and made an impersonation of a snooty Rosalie. This caused Emmet to laugh again, before he turned his head.

"I'm in for it now." He grumbled. "Good work man, hope we can see that again soon." He said before turning and taking his time to find his Rose. Chris shook his head and sighed. He was planning on leaving, so chances were he wouldn't get a chance to do that again.

"No you aren't." Edward said, not once looking up from the mess he quickly cleaned up and everyone looked at him, half with curiosity and half with frustration. He must have felt the looks because he looked up as well and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't mind him. He really overuses his ability to read minds. We all just ignore him when he gets like that." Bella said looking at Edward like he was a dog that just dug up the whole back yard. She was now a little more comfortable with him and it hit Chris.

'If I don't leave now, it will only get harder the longer I wait.' He thought before he caught himself. Edward dropped the broom and stood rigid against the stove. His eyes started to darken as he looked at Chris and it caused a slight tremor to race down his spine. He swallowed a lump and looked at everyone else once.

"I do believe I have over stayed my welcome and wish to thank you for…" He was halfway through thanking them when he was caught off guard by a small frame wrapping her arms around him. It was Alice who was there and Chris looked down at him.

"You can't go, not yet. Please stay." She said as she looked up at him and took one of his gloved hands in her own. Her fingers were searching for any trace of skin but Chris pulled his hand away before she succeeded.

"I am too dangerous to stay here. It would take one mistake and someone could get hurt. I can't put you through that. You of all people have been through enough." He said as he laced his fingers through the spikes of her hair. He pulled himself free before he made his way to the door. He gave one last look at the entire family, Rosalie and Emmet had heard the conversation and was now standing at the top of the stairs watching him. He sighed once before opening the doors and stepping out. He made it out of the house before he hit something warm and solid. He looked up into dark eyes and an evil grin.

"And where do you think you are going?" The deep voice sounded as it bore through Chris's ears, causing him to swallow a lump.


	5. Chp 4: The Park Picnic

The smell was a shock to Chris when his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. The smell was unbearable to his fine tuned nose, and he suddenly wished he could bury his nose in Alice's hair in hopes to rid the smell that he was sure made a permanent impression in his senses. As he turned to get some air, he noticed strange smiles on everyone's face, some were fighting looks that, Chris was sure, was the same disgust he currently could not take from his own. He was able to finally catch his breath as he walked back into the house, and around the corner, allowing the new visitor in.

"I was just leaving." Chris coughed out, not looking at anyone in particular. His breath slowed back down and he was finally able to readjust himself and stood there watching the large man enter the house.

"So I noticed." His deep voice had a young tone to it, and his laughter filled the silence quickly, rumbling through Chris's chest.

"Ah, Seth, it is great to see you again. Still having trouble with Leah?" Edward said to the large man, and Chris was suddenly more confused than he was by the smell.

"He's a werewolf." A small voice came from behind him; causing Chris to jump and shriek. The rest the room was laughing as he turned around and noticed an innocent looking Alice sitting on the couch behind him.

'When did she get there, and how did I not notice her before?' He though and Edward gave him a wry smile.

"The smell takes a little time to get used to, but me and him have a unique friendship, so he pops in from time to time." He said as they all went into the kitchen and the sound of food crackling, soon replaced the laughter allowing Chris to relax and sit on the couch. Alice stared at the television as Chris balled his hands into fist before sighing.

"I don't like it when he comes around." She said before Chris had a chance to say anything. He was about to get up and leave again, but decided Alice needed someone to talk to. He sat there and let her continue. "I can't see what is going to happen when it involves them, and it bugs me. I know I haven't had a great track record the last year but, knowing I am not going to have any visions, bug me more." She said, still flipping through channels as Chris began to get comfortable and listened intently to what she had to say. He could hear everyone joking about the show that had happened in the morning as food was being served. Chris had a wild idea, one he knew he shouldn't ask, but he again felt the need to make Alice feel better.

"How long has it been since you have eaten food?" He asked as she looked strangely at him. He could tell that she hadn't entirely taken him seriously, but he needed to try something. "Esme, could you pack some of that food up for me?" he said as if she was right next to him, and as quickly as it came out of his mouth, Esme was there with a bowl of soup.

"What do you need it for?" She asked as she handed him the bowl. He only stood up and motioned for Alice to join him. She obeyed and Esme looked at her, as Alice's look went from a smile to a curious look. The two left the house with the bowl in hand and made it to the garage.

"So, do you want to drive?" He asked still holding the warm bowl against his body, hoping not to spill it. Her face lit up as she quickly jumped into a yellow porche and tried to rush him in. He smiled and as soon as he was able to sit down, they were off speeding through the damp rain. She soon pulled off the road into a park that was abandoned. They quickly found a covered bench and sat down, steam pouring from the bowl as Chris set it down.

"There is a slight risk to this. You will not be as strong as you are now." He warned her as he took off one of his gloves and set it on the table.

"I know, but I am ready." She said as she took a hold of his hand in her own, and her breath suddenly caught as the color had returned to her cheeks and her look started to glow with life. They sat there for fifteen minutes before Alice's breath had returned to normal, and Chris had to rip off his jacket to wrap around her now chilled body. She thanked him through stuttering teeth and looked at the bowl. Her eyes grew as the hunger kicked in and, with her free hand grabbed the bowl and pressed it to her lips. The liquid had a second to touch her mouth before she dropped the bowl and yelp.

"That is hot." She said, rubbing her lip and causing Chris to laugh lightly.

"I told you to be careful." He smiled as she tried again, this time blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down. This let her drink down the warm broth and a smile cross her face as it leaked out the sides of her mouth. Using his free hand, he wiped the mess away and a strange thing happened. Alice's cheeks were pink with life, thanks to Chris's gift, but now they were bright red.

"I'm blushing." She noticed more surprised than Chris was. They both heard the rumbling in her stomach for more food, but noticed the bowl empty. Chris sighed before looking into Alice's eyes.

"I have to let go before you starve to death. If you die before I let go you will not be able to return to your true self." He said looking into her green eyes. It was strange, looking into her eyes that were now human, not the gold that signified her as a Cullen. She took her free hand and gripped onto his hand tighter.

"Not yet." She begged, tears dripping down her face but Chris only sighed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, letting his cold lips brush her warm ones, before letting go. She was caught up in the moment to realize he had let go. As soon as he pulled back, her eyes widened. The cold began refilling her body, her skin paling like the moon and she punched the wooden table, breaking one of the boards.

"This isn't fair, why do you have to go?" She pleaded standing up and pacing in front of him at a blinding pace. He shook his head as he smiled.

"You could get hurt and I don't want you to. I am leaving for your safety, what use is a liability in your life?" He asked, reaching for her sensible side, but Alice would hear nothing of it. She raced forward and pressed her lips roughly against his, but the shock of warmth weakened her, and it was easy for Chris to pull her back. His look softened, but the frown that crossed his mouth hurt even him.

"I should probably take you home before they send their tracking dog after you." He faked a smile, hoping to joke about the situation so he wouldn't have to deal with it alone. She forcefully pulled away and headed towards the car, waiting for him to get in before again speeding off towards the house. As soon as they arrived, Alice opened the door loud enough to rip one of them off the hinges, getting looks from every occupant in the room.

"Don't you dare Edward!" she shrieked at her brother as she stomped her way up to her room. Chris slowly made his way into the house and handed Esme the empty bowl, receiving angry glances from everyone but Seth, who only looked like a lost dog. Chris sighed and knew he wasn't going to be able to leave until he explained, but he would not explain without Alice right there.

"Bells go check on Alice. We are going to keep Chris here company." Edward said as he, Emmet and Seth surrounded him; their arms crossed across their chests'. He only lowered his head down and started singing a popular song in his head, keeping his thoughts as far away from the park as possible.


	6. Chp 5: First Kiss

Chris was starting to get worried, the silence was worse than the yelling he was originally expecting. The piercing eyes that were boring their ways through his body hurt than a hundred vampires could. He had imagined a fight. He could easily take on one, maybe two vampires thanks to his power, but a werewolf, was another thing. He wondered if his powers would have the same effect on him, as it did every other vampire. The silence was eerie, and anyone who thought about breaking it, would get a stern look from Edward.

"How dare you!" a loud angry voice broke in from the top of the stairs. This startled everyone as the brunette came storming down the steps. Humans never really scared him, but the look in her eyes made him cringe and cower in the couch. She stood in front of him and growled, raising her hand and slapping Chris across the face. It didn't hurt him but he still recoiled from the hit. Edward had a worried look as he quickly began to look over her hand and Emmet and Seth were laughing at the scene. Chris looked around and sighed, slightly happy Alice wasn't there. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, ready for the verbal onslaught he was sure to get.

"They won't hurt you." A high pitched voice said right next to his ear, causing him to jump once again. He opened his eyes and right above his face was Alice, her happy looks erased as fury was rippling through her. "I may, but they won't." She said again as she turned and sat near him on the couch. He didn't like how her evil grin never left her mouth and he looked around for some help, knowing full well he wasn't going to get any.

"Bella dear, you know how annoyed I get with not being able to read you, so could you please explain what happened." Edward said as he snaked an arm around her. She smiled at him and Alice shot her a quick look that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but Chris.

"_He _kissed her and he is still leaving." Bella said, and everyone knew there was more, but also knew they weren't going to get the whole story.

"What are we all in High school again?" Seth said as his barking laugh rumbled through Chris's chest again and everyone joined in the laughter.

"You still are in high school Seth." Bella said accusingly and it only increased the laughing. Chris wasn't sure what was going on but knew that things were extremely strange in this house. Chris sighed and knew it was time his façade was over.

"Look, I can't explain enough why I must go, but I think I know someone who will understand me." Chris said to everyone, who quieted down when they heard his voice. _Edward, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take off your shirt and kiss Bella until I say so. _He thought, knowing Edward would be the only one to hear. He had a worried look on his face, but his curiosity overtook him. He pulled Bella back a little and removed his shirt. Bella's eyes widened as his lips lightly touched her own. Chris could see the resistance Edward was fighting as he stood up and took off his glove. Alice gave him a quick worried look before he returned a reassuring smile. Chris walked up and stood behind Edward. _Get ready._ He thought before placing his hand on Edwards's bare back.

The shock in Edward's eyes was the first sign that it was working. Soon his ivory body started to fill with color and warmth filled the spot where Chris's hand was. It didn't take long for Edward to realize what was going on. A tear dropped down his face as his kiss became deeper and more passionate. It was Bella's turn to be surprised and she almost pulled away. Passion was too strong for her as she pressed him against the wall; a smile creeping onto her lips as her leg quickly came up around his hip. Chris's hand became pinned against the wall, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Get a room you two." Alice's voice pulled them apart as Chris removed his hand and Edward's color faded. The tear had reached his chin and Bella wiped it off, sighing when she realized he was once again cold. Edward was now looking at Chris in a new light, as the rest of the family had arrived to see the power and their jaws dropped.

"Now you see why I can't be here. When I touch Alice, she becomes human, and as human I could hurt her. If she dies when she is a human, I cannot bring her back. She will be dead." Chris said as he walked over to Alice and rubbed his now gloved hand down her cheek with a smile. "I wish things could have been better, I truly do love being in your company." He said as he let his hand fall to the ground before turning around and walking towards the door. She lowered her head and Bella sat next to her.

"Wait Chris, I want to talk to you." Edward said as he opened the door for him. Chris nodded and followed him out the door and down the walk way, out of ear shots range. He sighed, and Chris joined him as well. "I do know what you think you are doing by leaving. But take it from me, you will not like living like this." Chris lowered his head and shook his head.

"I know but I cannot let something bad happen, and in my case, staying away is the only way for it to work." Edward smiled as Chris said his defense and slowly started walking away.

"You know, Alice isn't the only one that is going to miss you." Edward said with a smile on his face. "Thank you for giving me and Bella our true first kiss, it means so much to me." He said as he turned back towards the house, leaving Chris at the road to walk down and think. He got a mile down the road before he heard a car speeding towards him.

"Get in." a female voice said through the blackened window.


	7. Chp 6: The Grave

Chp 6: The Grave

* * *

The voice startled Chris, when he looked deeper into the window. He saw the familiar face of Rosalie, scowling at him from behind her sunglasses. She opened the door and turned her gaze back to the road. Chris wanted to just turn and keep walking, but something about the way she looked at him, beckoned him to jump in the car. He found his seat and shut the door. It wasn't long before she had the car topping out down the road. The drizzle barely had time to hit the windshield before the sheer speed of the car blew it off.

He didn't know where she was taking him, and wasn't sure what she was planning on doing to him when they got there, but the silence pierced his normally calm exterior like a knife. Soon, they were passing through Seattle and the people almost were in disbelief as to seeing a car speeding through. Chris was amazed that not a single cop tried to stop them, even though they would probably never keep up. It wasn't long until they reached another stretch of wooded forest and back roads. Dust bellowing from behind the car made tracking their voyage impossible.

The car came to a stop at a dead end, where the trees themselves seemed to take over the road. Rosalie got out, and Chris soon followed behind her. The walk was as eventful as the car trip out there, as birds and other wildlife seemed to scurry from the fury that was the blonde vampire. They soon arrived at a small mound of dirt, a confederate flag draped over top. The whole scene looked suspended in time, as pollen and other dust could be seen dancing in the lone spot light above. The sun broke through and abnormal hole within the canopy of trees, aimed directly over the mound.

"I am pretty sure you can guess where you are." Rosalie spoke the first words since they had left. Chris had a fairly good idea, being he had frequently visited graveyards back home. This is where Jasper was buried, or where they signified it. He didn't know what to say as he watched Rosalie lean against a tree and just stare at the sight. He walked up to the final resting place of the lost Cullen and knelt down.

"She truly loved him, didn't she?" Chris asked Rosalie, although he was quite sure of the answer even before she nodded her head. Her eyes no longer held the familiar cold hatred she had for him, but instead it was sadness, like even she hadn't fully coped. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked at Rosalie and stood up, removing a glove from his hand. She raised her hands up in protest and shook her head.

"Crying is one human trait I am glad to never have again." She said, knowing what he was planning. "We should probably head back, I don't want them thinking I had killed you or something." She gave what appeared to be a crooked smile before turning around and heading in the direction of the car. For a moment, Chris understood her role in the family. He was the older sister, the one that looked out for everyone that wasn't an outsider. The trip back was an uneventful as the trip there. Awkwardly silent, and not much life to be seen. Rosalie looked more lost in thought than concentrated on the road, and Chris was not far in the same direction. His mind wandered to Alice, and how she must have felt, losing the one person she was supposed to spend eternity with. How she seemed to not exist now that Jasper was gone, and when she had a shroud of hope, she became a new her. Chris turned to Rosalie and sighed.

"Do I remind you of Jasper?" Chris had to ask, it would explain why Alice was drawn to him, why she so easily opened up for him. He wondered if she saw him as a replacement, as a new him. Chris didn't want that, nor would he have that, all the more reason to him for leaving.

"Not to me, you don't. Jasper was more to himself than you seem to be. He always tried to play the subtle role in the family, as his power wasn't exactly a big bang." She laughed at Chris's question and shook her head. "I am sure Alice just sees you as new and intresting, something she hasn't figured out yet." Her voice seemed light until they had begun to reach the driveway. Her face darkened and a low growl escaped her lips.

"What is it?" Chris asked, assuming it was another werewolf, or worse.

"Volturi, and they seemed to have a tracking dog." Her foot hit the accelerator as fast as her words came out. Soon they were spinning around in the driveway, both vampires leaping from the car. Rosalie raced inside the house, and Chris was quick to follow, until a figure jumped out of the woods and pinned Chris down. A large wolf was snapping furiously at Chris's neck, trying to find that sweet spot. Chris was at a disadvantage, never having experienced a werewolf before, let alone fighting one. He was able to hold the massive jaws back, but all his strength was concentrated there. As soon as he had given up the fight as ready to just let it win, another force as flung it from atop of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ladies and Gentlemen, your long awaited return. I have a lot of apologies I need to make but I don't think I can name them all without going into another 3,000 words. I had 3 chapters typed, edited and ready for publishing when my laptop crashed. I had lost everything and I have a hard time re-writing chapters because I struggle to write the firsts on. I am however back on the field and with my new program it makes a backup file everyday so I will never lose my chapters again. I am terribly sorry and hope you all still read this.


End file.
